Another Love Story
by titania-tenshi
Summary: AU Lucy and Natsu have been dating for 2 years when Lucy just suddenly ends it. Without each other knowing, they both volunteer at Camp Fairy Tail. Lucy and Natsu are in for a summer of romance, drama, and craziness. Will it end with another love story for them to continue? Warning: Minor Language
1. Driving to Camp

**A/N: I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Lucy is 16 but she'd going to turn 17 later in the story.**

**Erza, Levy, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Freed, Laxus, Gray, Sting, and Rogue are all 17.**

**Wendy is 13.**

**Minerva, Orga, and Rufus are 18.**

**Wendy and Natsu are siblings.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

Woohoo! It was almost time for the sleep away camp, Camp Fairy Tail!

"Oops!" I accidently spilled some nail polish on myself. I hope it doesn't stain.

This was going to be a great summer! My friends and I are going to be counselor's at the camp. I originally thought I was going to Paris, but Levy and Erza signed me up to volunteer at the camp. My friends that are going are Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss but she goes by Mira, Cana Alberona, and Juvia Loxor. I looked at the brochure. It was a camp for 9-13 years old and it looked like a fun place. There were cabins called Fairy Hills and beautiful lakes with docks and some other stuff. The camp was two weeks long.

I walked over to my borough and started brushing my blond hair that reached just past my shoulder. I looked into the mirror and stared at my chocolate brown eyes. I sighed and looked down at the hoodie I was wearing. Woah! This is _not_ my hoodie. It's _his_.

_Natsu_

I wonder how he's doing. We've been dating for about two years when I broke up with him around May. I regretted it, but I just wanted to be single and free. We didn't really talk afterwards and I never really saw him around that much. I looked at my star clock, 8:26, _shit_. I was going to be late, I was supposed to be at Erza's house by 8:30 and you are _never_ late with Erza.

I grabbed my duffel bag and quickly rushed downstairs and grabbed a bagel and stuffed it into my mouth. "Bye Mom, Dad! Love you!", I shouted out behind me as I rushed outside. I ran to Erza's house and I arrived panting.

"Hey guys!", I said to my friends.

"Haha, you were almost late, Erza would've killed you!", I heard Levy say.

"I know right! Thank God! I barely made it!"

Erza came out the door with, I swear, a _hundred_ bags!

"Erza," Mira said, "How are you going to take all that stuff?"

"I'll manage," Erza replies.

"All right...," says Mira doubtfully.

"Juvia thinks we should go", she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Can't way to see your precious Gray, huh?", Cana says with a slight giggle in her voice.

Juvia blushes and says, "Ju-Juvia thinks Gray-sama is wonderful, but we're going to be late"

I heard a yelp from behind me from Erza, "You're right! Let's go!"

We all piled into the car and turned on the radio. Erza was driving, Mira was in shotgun, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and I all piled into the back. The song "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!ink came on. I love that song!

_Right from the start_

___You were a thief_

___You stole my heart_

___And I your willing victim_

___I let you see the parts of me_

___That weren't all that pretty_

___And with every touch you fixed them_

_____Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

___Things you never say to me oh oh_

___Tell me that you've had enough_

___Of our love, our love_

_______Just give me a reason_

___Just a little bit's enough_

___Just a second we're not broken just bent_

___And we can learn to love again_

_____It's in the stars_

___It's been written in the stars on our hearts_

___That we're not broken just bent_

___And we can learn to love again_

_____I'm sorry I don't understand_

___Where all of this is coming from_

___I thought that we were fine__(Oh we had everything)_

___Your head is running wild again_

___My dear we still have everythin'_

___And it's all in your mind__(Yeah but this is happenin')_

_____You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

___You still lie so close to me oh oh_

___There's nothing more than empty sheets_

___Between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

___Just a second we're not broken just bent_

___And we can learn to love again_

_____I never stopped_

___You're still written in the stars on my heart_

___You're not broken just bent_

___And we can learn to love again_

_____You're holding it in_

___You're pouring a drink_

___No nothing is as bad as it seems_

___W____e'll come clean_  
_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's been written in the stars_

_It's been wr__itten in the stars of our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's been written in the stars_

_It's been written in the stars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again oh oh_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I smiled sadly, this song kind of reminds me of Natsu and I.

"What's wrong?", Levy asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied.

"Lucy Heartfillia, don't give us that bull-shit," Erza said.

I replied, "Fine, that song reminds me of Nastu and I."

Mira says, "I'm sorry Lucy..."

"What for?", I said in surprise.

"I'm the one who forced you guys to be together."

"Nonsense, Mira You knew I liked him and he liked me."

"Well, that is enough for the sad stuff now!", Cana exclaimed

Everyone started laughing. _"Thank you, Cana,"_ I said in my mind. Man, I love my friends. I don't know what I would do without them.

We started singing and prepared for a long ride.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

Woohoo! I'm all fired up!

My friends and I volunteered at Camp Fairy Tail and we're staying there for two weeks. I used to be a camper there. My friends that are going are Ice Brain, Metal Freak, Lighting Crazy, Jellal and Freed. A.K.A as Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes and Freed Justine.

Just to give you a bit about me, I have salmon hair, not pink no matter what Stripper says, onyx eyes, and I am of average height. That's about it.

I looked at my dragon clock, 8:28, _fuck_, I'm going to be late.

I grabbed my Nike duffel bag and zoomed downstairs. I grabbed some pancakes and stuffed them into my mouth.

"See ya Igneel, Grandeeny," I shouted out behind me. "See you later at camp, Wendy!"

I ran to Lighting Freak's house and arrived there panting.

"Sup, guys," I said.

"Hey Hot Head," Ice Brain said.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, unless you're too hot headed to hear anything like the retard you are"

"You want to go Stripper!"

"Bring it on Pyromaniac!"

"Stop it, guys," said Jellal.

We all piled into the car with our stuff in the trunk and turned on the radio. Laxus was driving. Jellal was in shotgun and Gray, Gajeel, Freed, and I piled into the back. The song "When I was Your Man" by Bruno Mars came on.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_O__ur song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should 've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should 've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should 've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should 've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Gives you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should 've done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should 've done_

_When I was your man_

That song reminds me of _her_.

_Lucy._

_I_ should've bought her flowers, held her hand, and gave her all my hours. But no, I'm an idiot who just had to be a selfish asshole. I bet she's dating her wonderful friend Sting now. What a bastard. She never saw him do things bad like I have.

That's enough depressing stuff, I'm sleepy. This was going to be a long ride...

* * *

**A/N: Just to make things clear the camp is during late June and early July. Please review and tell me what you think I'm fine with flames. I will give them to Natsu. R&R!**


	2. Arriving at Camp

**A/N: I really needed some OC's so I posted a new chapter today. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and followers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Lucy is 16 but she'd going to turn 17 later in the story.**

**Erza, Levy, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Freed, Laxus, Gray, Sting, and Rogue are all 17.**

**Wendy is 13.**

**Minerva, Orga, and Rufus are 18.**

**The exceeds will be campers and will be 9 years old.**

**Wendy and Natsu are siblings.**

**Also, can you guys submit some OC's? The form will be below.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

* * *

When I woke up, we were almost at camp, Mira was driving, and everyone else was sleeping.

"Good Morning, sleepy head," Mira said to me.

I yawned and replied, "Mhhmm How much time left until we arrive at camp?"

"20 minutes."

"Good, that was a long ride."

"Yep, it sure was."

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

We were finally at camp! We headed to the camp mess-hall to register. The place was really beautiful. So far, only the counselors were here because the campers were coming the next day.

When we walked to the mess-hall, we walked up to a table that said, **REGISTRATION**. Behind the table was a middle-aged man with purplish-bluish hair. His nametag said Macao.

"Hello, my name is Macao Conbolt and I am the assistant director of the camp, may I have your name?"

I gave him my name and in return, he gave me a nametag, schedule, guidelines, a map, cabin number and list of campers I was in charge of.

"Ah, why isn't it Erza, Levy, and Cana," Macao said. "It didn't seem too long ago that you guys were just campers and now your counselors! May I know the young lady behind you's name?"

Juvia replied, "Ju-Juvia's name is Juvia."

"Hello Juvia, here is your stuff."

I was surprised, Erza, Levy, and Cana were old-timers? I didn't know they used to be campers here!

I looked at the packet of information I got. I was in Section 2 and Cabin 1 on the Girl's Side. I planned on looking at the rest later.

"What section and cabin are you guys? I'm in Section 2, Cabin 1" I asked my friends.

They looked at their packets and replied.

Levy and Erza said, "Section 2, Cabin 1."

Mira, Juvia, and Cana said, "Section 2, Cabin 2" at the same time as Levy and Erza.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Thank God we were in the same section!

This felt like it was going to be a fun summer!

* * *

**At the Cabins**

When we reached our section, we went into our cabins and we all claimed a bed. The cabins weren't typical cabins. There was a pavilion in the middle with some tables, chairs, and couches. At the back there was a fireplace and a karaoke machine. In front of the fireplace, there were two big, comfy looking chairs. On the right, it was the girl's section. There were two rooms labeled Cabin 1 and Cabin 2. Cabin 1, my cabin, was closer to the entrance. There was a bathroom connecting the two cabins. The left side was basically the same thing but it was the boy's section.

In my cabin that I share with Erza and Levy, there were 3 beds on the right side with a window over it. There was a bureau between each bed for our clothes. THe left side was the door. If you were standing, facing the left side, the bathroom would be to your left. On the other side, there was a closet divided into 3 sections. There was a desk to the left of the closet near the beds. The room was fairly big. The window had the view of the lake. I had the middle bed, Erza was on the left, and Levy was on the right. Cabin 2 was pretty much the same thing. Mira had the center bed, Juvia was on the right and Cana was on the left.

The bathroom had 2 sinks, 3 shower stalls, and 3 toilets. The sinks were facing the wall connected to the cabin , the shower stalls were to the right of that, and the toilets were across from the shower stalls. In between the showers and toilets was a body-length mirror.

After we unpacked our clothes, we took a shower and brushed our teeth and headed for bed. By the time we went to bed, it was 9:30. I was so exhausted from the loooooong car ride. We quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

When I woke up, we were already at camp.

We walked to the mess-hall and approached the table that said, **REGISTRATION**. Behind the table was Macao.

"Sup Macao," I said.

"Hey Natsu, Laxus, Freed, Gray. Who's the others?"

Jellal and Gajeel replied.

Gray, Laxus, Freed, and I were all campers here before we passed the age limit. We met Jellal and Gajeel afterwards.

"Did you hear? I'm assistant-director now!"

"That means ji-chang is still here!"

"Well,yes, but I'm assistant-director now"

I tried to peer behind him. "Where's jiji?"

"He's coming later, but I'm the assistant-director now"

"Oh that's cool" I said distractedly.

"Just give us our stuff now," Gray said.

"Right, right,"Macao replied. He seemed a little depressed though.

He brightened up and said, "Romeo is in your group this year! He was always disappointed because he was too young to be in your group so he's really excited now"

"That's awesome! Romeo is a great kid. He should know my sister..."

Macao handed us our stuff.

Gray, Gajeel, and I were in Section 2, Cabin 1. Laxus, Freed, and Jellal were in Section 2, Cabin 2.

"Haha," I laughed at Laxus, Freed, and Jellal. "You guys are in 2,2. You guys are ballerinas!" I burst out laughing.

* * *

**At the Cabins**

We reached our cabins and claimed a bed. The girls on the girl's side are already asleep, so I will have to meet them tomorrow.

Our cabin was the same as the girl's cabin according to the map, but the bathrooms were different. Our bathroom had the sinks facing my cabin. The showers were to the left of the sinks and the toilets were across. At the far end of the showers and toilets were 3 urinals. We all took a shower and fell asleep. We went to bed at 10:00. I let sleep take me over.

* * *

**A/N: Goodness, this took me forever to write this chapter in one day. That's why this chapter is so short. This probably won't happen again... Please review and tell me what you think I'm fine with flames. I will give them to Natsu. Anyone up to beta-reading? ;) R&R!**

**The OC's I need are campers and some counselors. The OC's won't be a HUGE part of the story.**

**Here is the camper OC form!**

**Name: **

**Age: (Remember, can only be 9-13!)**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**This is the counselor OC form. I will need 2 male counselors and 4 female counselors.**

**Name: **

**Age: (Please only 17- 24 but it doesn't NEED to be)**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**History: (Note: you can also put a history for the campers) **


End file.
